Mecha-Spider
Mecha-Spider is an American superhero comic book series, being published by since TBD 2016. Synopsis The series follows Harriet Parker, the teenage daughter of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. She soon learns that she is Spider-Man's daughter and becomes a vigilante out to stop crime and to honor him. Characters Main *'Harriet Parker/Mecha-Spider' - Peter and Gwen's geeky daughter who becomes a vigilante to honor her father and uses tech to fight crime. Supporting *'Peter Parker' - Harriet's genius and nice father who used to be Spider-Man until he decided to settle down and live a normal life, continuing to work as a photographer at the Daily Bugle. *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Parker (née Stacy)' - Harriet's caring mother who often worries about her safety and tries to be sure that she doesn't get into major danger, especially due to her near-death experience when younger. *'Captain Miles Morales' - the captain of the New York Police Department who is an old friend of Peter and TBD. *'Jaiden Jameson' - John Jameson's girly daughter who is Harriet's best friend and one of the few people who knows that she is Mecha-Spider. *'Aaron Thompson' - Flash Thompson's rather nice son who Harriet fawns over and is unaware of her secret identity, often TBD. *'Ayesha Morales' - Miles' shy daughter who TBD. *'Michael Connors' - Curt and Martha Connors' brainiac son who develops some respect for Harriet due to TBD. *'Marcus Hardy/Black Cat' - Felicia Hardy's sneaky son who often teases Harriet while TBD. *'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' - the calm editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who, unlike her predecessor, trusts Mecha-Spider and believes that she's a true hero. * Guest *'The Avengers', consisting of: **'Howard Rogers/American Warrior' - Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter's patriotic son who TBD. **'Adriana Stark/Iron Woman' - Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' tough daughter who TBD. **'Phillip Banner/The Incredible Hulk' - Bruce Banner and Betty Ross' personality son who TBD. **'Borr Thorson' - Thor Odinson and Jane Foster's personality son who TBD. **'Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/The Wasp' - Scott Lang's personality daughter who TBD. **'Melissa Barton/Archer' - Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff's personality daughter who TBD. **'Maria Lawson/Captain Marvel' - Mar-Vell and Carol Danvers' personality daughter who TBD. *'X-Men', consisting of: **'Anthony Howlett/Wolverine' - James Howlett/Logan's stealthy son who TBD. **'Georgia Summers/Phoenixclops' - Scott Summers and Jean Grey's personality daughter who TBD. **'Gordon LeBeau/Gambler' - Remy LeBeau and Anna Marie D'Ancanto's personality son who TBD. ** *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Franklin Richards/Fantastic' - Reed Richards and Sue Storm's personality son who TBD. **'Valeria Richards/Invisible Woman' - Reed Richards and Sue Storm's personality daughter who TBD **'Mina Storm/Human Torch' - Johnny Storm's laid back daughter who TBD. **'Mark Grimm/The Thing' - Ben Grimm's tough son who TBD. *'Georgia Wilson/Deadette' - Wade Wilson and Vanessa Carlysle's jokester daughter who TBD. * Antagonists *'Andre Brock/Death' - Eddie Brock and Anne Weyling's estranged son who gains a symbiote similar to his parents' and is out to kill Harriet. *'Harry Osborn/Blood Goblin' - Peter's corrupt former best friend who turned against him after his father's death and discovering he's Spider-Man, being now a Goblin-like psychopathic criminal, like his father, being one of Harriet's arch-enemies. **'Mary Jane Osborn (née Watson)' - Harry's now cruel wife who used to be Gwen's friend until Peter married her, now wanting to help her husband with his Goblin business. *'Michelle Fisk' - the calculating heir to the Fisk crime syndicate who despises Mecha-Spider for ruining her TBD. *'Jennifer "Jenny" Octavius/Octopus' - Otto Octavius' genius and vengeful daughter who TBD. *'Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter' - an older and disgraced hunter who after TBD. *'Avery Chance/Syren' - an old foe from Peter's past who claims to be his only and true lover and is out to TBD. *'Alicia Redd/Jumper' - a party animal student who ends up as a criminal hungry for fun, even if it implies TBD. *'Donald Dillon/Electro' - Max Dillon's jerky son who TBD. *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' - TBD *'Misaka Li/Ms. Negative' - TBD *'Martin Wallis/Hail' - a disgraced weatherman who TBD. * Issues #''/With Great Powers/'' - After Peter Parker retired, Harriet Parker learns TBD. #''/It's Hail/'' - TBD # # # # # Trivia *This comic is set in an alternate reality where the Green Goblin failed to kill Gwen and she eventually married Peter instead of Mary Jane. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:2016 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas